Unreciprocated Love
by deziraeee
Summary: Hermione hates her job at the ministry; unfair hours, low pay, hell she works every day of the week! But everything in Hermione's life is about to change. Rated T to be safe.(: Draco/Hermione-Blaise/Luna-Harry/Ginny-Ron/OC


**_I._**

The smell of caffeine filled the air as Hermione walked into the shop. It was a cute little café, one she fancied going to every other Monday. It was decorated in what seemed like the 70's style. It had a cute little jukebox at the corner and everything. Taking a seat at an unfamiliar table, seeing as the one she usually used was occupied by an elderly man, she set down her paperwork and sighed. Working for the ministry was a lot of work, even for Hermione, and the deadlines for it were hardly fair.

"But, that's life," She would tell Harry when he begged her to take at least one day off. He wouldn't understand though, no one would. She isn't going to have a job handed to her on a sliver platter because she's part of the Golden Trio, she needs to work for it to support herself. She couldn't possibly imagine slacking off work because she _felt like it._ No, she's Hermione Granger, she will do all her work even if it kills her. Perhaps not literally but you understand my point.

Moving her stack of paperwork aside, she pulled out the latest _Witch Weekly_ to see what's going on in the wizarding world. Not much was happening, as you would guess. After the war everything has been somewhat peaceful, sure there's obviously still crime, like the occasional robbery. Although, Hermione doesn't understand how robberies could possibly happen since they're bloody wizards! They can track the floo and apparition points, or double check their wards. Either way, nothing eventful was happening.

Someone cleared their throat in front of her, taking her by surprise. She had completely forgotten her err, let's say appointment. Stealing a glance at the man, she nodded her head as a gesture for him to sit. He obliged, and quietly took the seat in front of her. Wearing a rather nasty smirk, was no other than Gregory Goyle. He had grown a tad bit since his Hogwarts days, and his head wasn't nearly as big now that he himself had rounded out considerably. His hair was already balding at the top, from stress no doubt. She had the misfortune to have her meeting with _him_ of all people. He could give Voldemort himself a run for his money. However, she would have to be polite if she would get this job.

"Hello Mr. Goyle, it's lovely to see you again. How's your wife?" She forced the smile maybe a little too much, as Goyle was obviously getting uncomfortable. His face was passive, she could see his arms under the table, nervously fidgeting. "Listen Granger, you know how uncomfortable I get in places this... _peculiar_," he sent a wary glance around the room, "so let's cut to the chase. You're obviously smart, seeing as you were top of our class during our time in Hogwarts. You have straight O's from your N.E.W.T.S and you seem to be a reliable person." Hermione gave a small smile and couldn't help but flush at being praised because of her work, not her status in the war. She knew she'd have to quit her job in the ministry if all goes well and the pay is good. "So Ms. Granger, you have the job. Your salary will start at, hmm," he lifted one of the papers from the stack and his eyes widened a fraction on an inch, "$15,000 a week? Yeah, that's what it says, at least. My, someone's awfully generous with your paycheck, you get even more than me!" He gave a small laugh, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You start next Monday, your hours are 3-9 p.m, any questions?" He asked, gathering his things and standing up. "Yes, actually, how many days a week am I to work and what are those days? Also, what's my position, and what type of attire should I wear?" The questions blurted out of her mouth before she could process what they were. Thankfully, it was nothing stupid. " You're working five days a week Ms. Granger, Monday through Friday. Your attire must be office appropriate. Goodbye." Getting up and walking out of the café, he was stopped by one more question.

"Goyle! You never told me my position! What is it?" Hermione asked, considerably loud since some of the people were giving her odd looks, the elder man in her seat included. He turned around and gave her a tight smile, that actually did reach his eyes. "Well, consider yourself lucky, Granger, you so happen to be his personal assistant. Congratulations at getting the job, not everyone gets into Malfoy Inc. that easily."

* * *

**Hey guys!(: This is my very first fanfiction, so thanks for reading! It's 1:30 in the morning and I have school later today so its really bad right now): I'll try to update weekly, most likely on either Wednesdays or Sunday nights.(: Review, favorite and follow if you like it? :D bye!**


End file.
